Rukia Kuchiki's Family
by AJ Kuchiki
Summary: When Rukia and her mother meet each other, they both start new adventures, AJ has a fun way to discipline her children, Byakuya has his own way of disciplining everyone that holds the Kuchiki name, punishment is given equally to those who disobey the rules in the Kuchiki family, as time passes the Kuchiki family grows. Contains Spanking.


It was a sunny day in Karakura Town, when Ichigo and the rest felt a strong spiritual Pressure. Rukia, was the first one to disappear as Ichigo and the rest were stuck in class. The four teenagers were thinking about a way to get out of class and follow Rukia, but nothing came to mind and frustration was overwhelming them.

 _Back at a big mansion_

There stood a woman in her room getting ready to meet with her lost child. Nothing was going to stop her as she already made up her mind. Days ago, she became aware of her child's presence and decided to go see for herself.

"AJ, are you sure you can do this on your own? I wouldn't mind go with you, you know" the beautiful woman smile "I'm sure sis. I know it looks like I don't know what I'm doing, but I assure you that I know" her twin sister let a sigh out "Good luck then, I will be waiting here. Oh and if you need anything you can always call me."

"Got it. See you tonight then" they exchange an embrace. AJ walked in her shinigami form through the streets. When she sensed her child close, she decided to sit and wait. "Wow! She sure is taking long to get here." She looked at her wrist watch, it has been five minutes since she stopped moving.

"Hey! You there! Who are you?" she turned around and smile "What manners you have kid, but my name is AJ, should we wait for your friends or you want me to tell you who I really am right now?" Rukia thought about it "How do you know about my friends?" AJ giggled "I'm a reaper, I know exactly who they are."

"You do? I won't let you hurt my friends" Rukia attacked the woman, but her attack didn't do anything to AJ "Oh man…! I'm sure you will regret this later today" AJ pin Rukia down, not letting her move "Let me go! My friends are going to get you if they see you doing this to me!" Rukia warn.

"Oh look! They are here" Rukia turn and they all looked surprised to see Rukia in such position "HEY! Let her GO!" Ichigo was about to attack the woman, but Orihime stopped him "Wait Ichigo, she doesn't mean any hard towards her or any of us, please Ichigo, just trust me" Ichigo back down and Rukia was let free.

"Orihime, you seem to know this woman, who is she?" Ichigo asked "Yes, I do know her. A month ago, I had an accident which I was very bad injured. AJ treat me and took care of me for a few days, she is no ordinary woman, she is more than just a person and a reaper." Was the only thing Orihime said.

"So, this woman AJ, saved your life and you didn't said anything about it, and that is why you showed yourself now?" Ichigo asked "Yeah that's right. But she is not the reason why I decided to show myself to you guys. You see, I'm actually here because of a certain someone" she looked at Rukia.

"Who me? And just what do you want from me?" asked Rukia "Is she always like this? I mean I really thought she will be a little bit more soft" Orihime giggled "Well, yeah she's always like that, but is not as bad as you think ma'am, she can be nicer sometimes" AJ and Orihime giggled at the same time.

"Orihime! Who is this person and why does she know a lot about me?" Rukia frustrated asked "Wait Orihime, let me do the explaining. Rukia Kuchiki! I have known you for many years now, I was there the same day you were born. I know you don't remember me, but I do and right now you will know what I mean"

AJ grab Rukia and Orihime and the rest followed her "Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" Orihime already knew where she was taking them "To my house, I want to show you and your friends something" Orihime smiled at Rukia, but the teenage girl wasn't as happy as the rest.

"Sala! I'm back!" AJ walked in and to the living room "Holy cow! This is not a house, this is a mansion!" Ichigo said surprised "Yes indeed" Rukia was placed on her feet facing the wall "And why am I in time out?" Rukia turned angry "Who would of thought I had to give you time out in our first encounter"

"That doesn't answer my question lady!" Rukia complain "Wow, my niece is sure in one of those moods" Sala said "Niece? You mean, you two are my aunts? But how is that possible?" Rukia asked "None sense child, I am not your aunt, perhaps she is, but I'm the woman who gave birth to you" AJ explain.

"You did WHAT…!?" the teenagers asked surprised "Cute aren't they?" Sala, Orihime, and AJ started laughing "Is not funny! How is that possible? I can't believe you will do this to me Orihime!" Rukia angry exclaimed "She didn't do anything to you kiddo, perhaps turn around and look for yourself"

"Wha…What is this?" Rukia looked at the pictures on the wall "That's you little lady, those pictures were taken after you were born, oh look, that's when you were in my womb" Rukia turn red to see that in all of them, she was naked "How cute" Ichigo and the rest started laughing.

"No, no, no, no, no, not naked!" Rukia covered the pictures "Told you" Rukia read the name in the pictures and it said her name "Please…Take them off your wall…" Rukia plead "No way, this pictures are the best, oh look, I was changing your diaper" Rukia took the picture off the wall before Ichigo and the rest saw it.

"Come on Rukia, we want to see too" Ichigo teased "You are a fool Ichigo!" AJ took the picture off the hands of her daughter "I have to agree with Rukia, this picture shouldn't have never been placed in this wall" AJ hid the picture under her sleeve "And neither are those!"

"No, those do have to be there" AJ wrap her daughter "But AJ, I'm still naked!" Rukia struggles to get away "But that's back when you were a baby. They have to stay there, plus you are not the only one on the wall, just turn and you will see" Rukia did as she was told and saw a bunch of other pictures.

"MOM! LOOK AT ANGE!" they all turn to look at the two girls "Oh hey girls, welcome home" the two looked at Rukia closer "Hey, she's in my last hour!" one of them exclaim "And I have her in my first hour" AJ looked surprise "Are you serious? Why didn't you guys tell me?" AJ said angry.

"Sorry ma'am!" the two girls ran off with fear and Rukia only stare at them "So, those two are my cousins? I remember getting into a fight with Ange before" AJ turn to look at her daughter "I see, well what can I say, that girl is always getting into trouble" Sala said while walking upstairs.

"Alright kids. You are all invited for dinner if you guys want to stay. Satsuki and Ryuko! Can you guys come here for a minute!?" two teenage girls came down stairs "Yes mother?" the two stood in front of AJ "You guys, can you show Rukia around for me. I need to get dinner ready. Oh and show her to her room please" Ryuko gave her mother a nasty look.

"Room!" Ryuko run upstairs and Satsuki did as she was told "My name is Satsuki, your older sister, the girl in trouble is Ryuko, also older than you, but younger than me. So, how do you feel now that you are home?"

"How I'm I supposed to feel? Is not fair that I grew up with lies and look at you guys. You got to stay with mom and family" Rukia felt tears forming in her eyes "Well, you got to grow up with dad. Plus we were able to be with mom because of grandma Tsunade. Just know that we never forgot about you"

"Do you know why I was left out?" Satsuki nodded "When you were born, we found out that you were more soul than human, mom then decided to leave you with dad so you could survive and grow up to be a young and beautiful woman. Ryuko and I are not that much soul. Perhaps before you were born, we used to live our grandma"

"So, our grandma is not a soul? How come you are different?" asked Rukia "Well, mom is half soul and half human. Unfortunately we were born more human. A month after you were born, I heard that she was sent to an impossible mission, we basically almost lost our mom. Our grandma saved her life."

"Really? So she didn't prefer you guys on top of me?" Satsuki laugh "Oh gosh no, just so you know, you are the baby of the family, of course she wouldn't chose us. But seriously, do not get in her bad side, or she will get in your rear end" Satsuki warn.

"Oh and how old are you and Ryuko?" Rukia asked "I'm eighteen years old and Ryuko is only seventeen like Salia and you are fifteen just like Ange." Ange's name was the worst thing that came to Rukia's mind. Ever since she started attending school, Ange has been getting in her nerves and got into fights with her.

"This is going to be your room. Mom bought you some clothes, the bathroom is right across my room and bed time is at ten o'clock. Get ready and come down stairs" Satsuki close the door behind her. Rukia in her room was surprised to see how big it was "What a big room this is" she said while looking through her closet full of clothes.

A few minutes had already pass and AJ call her girls down stairs "Oh, hey Rukia" Ryuko smiling greet her little sister "Ryuko right?" her sister nodded "So, where have you been? Did you got lost in your way home or what?" Ryuko teas "Oh quiet, you know what happened"

"Ryuko, put on the napkins" Ryuko went to the counter and grab the napkins "Come on, next to me" Rukia went to her mother's side and sat next to her "Thanks for the food" they all started eating and enjoying for the time being.

"Thanks Mrs. Kuchiki, the food was great and Rukia, good luck with your family" Rukia faked a smile and the teenagers left the Kuchiki household "Ryuko!" AJ call and the girl started fearing her mother "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it I swear mom" AJ grab the belt on the wall and fold it in half.

"Satsuki, did you finish your chores?" AJ asked "Yes mother" she turn to look at Rukia "Good. Rukia, how did you like your room? Is there anything you want to add to it?" Rukia shake her head "Good, now you know what to do" Ryuko nervously pulled up her skirt "Turn" Ryuko did as she was told.

"I'm glad you are being respectful, maybe I will just warm you up for the night and let you get off with it, don't you think little Ryuko?" a gentle smack find its way to Ryuko's left buttock "Yes mother" AJ gently bend her daughter over the sofa hoping this could be over soon.

"You know what, let's go to your room. I will give you some privacy tonight" Ryuko got up and walked upstairs "Want to watch the movie with me?" said Satsuki snapping Rukia out of her thoughts "Oh, well sure" Rukia and Satsuki sat down together while there was some sobbing on the background.

"Can we watch it with you?" Salia and Ange sat on the small couch "Hey, you guys, did you hear that grandma Tsunade is going to be gone for a whole month?" Salia announce "Wait, really? When did you heard that?" Satsuki excited asked "Just a few minutes ago, I heard my aunt and my mom talking about it"

"Damn, we get to use the gaming room for a whole month" Ange said excited "I can't wait until we get to use that room again. I mean my mom and your mom are okay with us using it. But grandma likes to lock herself in there and doesn't let us in" Satsuki explain "A gaming room? You mean like a video game type?" Rukia asked.

"Oh that's right, you've never been in there before. But yeah you are totally right. We also have a pool and our own training room if you ever feel like exercising. Oh and you can use all of your power and nothing will happen to it" Rukia got excited to hear that she could work on her strength while she was living with her mother.

"Rukia, and Satsuki, come on up girls" AJ called her daughters up to their rooms "Going mother" Satsuki turned off the TV and Salia and Ange were the first ones to exit "So, that means we go to sleep right now?" Satsuki nodded gently pushing her little sister upstairs.

"But aren't you too old to be told what to do?" Satsuki giggled at this "You know little Rukia, you still have a long way to learn. In this house, mom is our boss and disobedience will only get you over her lap, no matter how old you are" Rukia was led to her room "Oh, so AJ is strict?"

"You bet I am little lady, now get in there and get ready for bed. I will come check on you in a few minutes" AJ walk down the hall to her own room "See you tomorrow little sis. Oh and make sure to sleep half bare, just because mom doesn't allow clothing from the waist bottom" Rukia blush at this.

"Well, good night to you too Satsuki" Rukia watch her sister leave to her room. She opened the door and took a deep breath. After she got dressed for bed, her mother knock on her door "I'm coming in" she announce "Fine" AJ walked in and saw Rukia with her phone in hands.

"Who are you texting?" AJ sat on the bed to see what Rukia was typing "My friends" Rukia hid her phone under her pillow "Is time for you to go to sleep, come on now, I heard Satsuki tell you about this" Rukia was turned upside down "NO, wait, stop!" AJ pulled Rukia's pajama pants down.

"Ow!" Rukia started crying at the hard smack AJ gave her for not listening "I don't want to do this tomorrow, you hear me?" Rukia nodded while trying to rub her buttock "Sleep well honey" AJ turned Rukia side ways to cuddle her "It hurts…" Rukia cried in her mother's chest "Oh, I'm sorry honey" AJ smile.

"You know what, I think I'm going to stay with you until you go to sleep" Rukia slowly nodded as the warmth of her mother's grip was helping her calm down "There, there, no more crying, I know I spank you hard, but it was just a smack, Ryuko got my hand and the belt. I know I'm strict, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you guys."

"But it hurts…" Rukia cried again "Okay, I will rub your cute bottom for you" AJ reach down to Rukia's rear end and did as promised. Minutes later, Rukia was calmly sleeping. AJ didn't move until Rukia was fully asleep.

AJ'S POV

This day was probably the hardest for my little Rukia. I know I left my hand marked on her right buttock. I have to admit, Rukia has a petite body, she's a small girl and her body looks fragile. I never really thought she will start crying with that smack I gave her. She looks tough, but no she's not.

I'm heading to my room. I also need to make sure Ryuko and Satsuki are really sleeping. As I walk in, I see that Ryuko is still red from her buttocks. The sore cream is just in her closet, I went to grab it and applied it on her sore area "Ahh! Stooop…!" she started crying again. "Shh, I know it hurts, but this will help you for tomorrow" I assured her.

She's had it worst in the past. This punishment is nothing compare to what she got last month. Oh yeah, this girl decided to sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up with some friends. I sure waited for her to come home and when she did, she almost lost her voice for crying too much.

Thank goodness their father is not here. Byakuya doesn't like it when I punish our girls. When it comes to my son, he doesn't even think about stopping me. I guess there is a difference on how we treat our kids. Just a few days ago, I went to visit my son, he is married now.

His wife is beautiful and strong. The two look happy with each other. Still they haven't tried anything perverted. I mean, we never really educated our son for that kind of thing. Minato is just a sweet boy, who doesn't like to hurt woman. When Byakuya visits him, he might as well get some advice.

"Go back to sleep honey. I will see you tomorrow morning" my daughter calmed down and went back to sleep. Next is my daughter Satsuki. She's older than Ryuko, but younger than Soifon. They have ten years of difference and Soifon is not as nice as Satsuki. That girl has a cold heart I've heard, but is not like I can't fix her.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" her light is on "Oh hey mother. I was just writing in my journal, hey mom, did you send the response to court?" she ask "Oh about that, I was thinking that maybe I should give it a little more time. I know Rukia won't feel comfortable if her friend is adopted now"

"You are right mother. Good thing you always think about the situation before hand. Hey mom, did you do something to her to make her cry?" I can't help but to giggle "I sure did, I gave her a hard spank and she started crying like a baby. I really didn't meant to hit her though" my daughter sigh.

"Well, it is you after all. Well good night mother, see you tomorrow morning" she lay down and I went to give her a good night kiss "Sleep well honey" she kiss me back and I gave her a playful smack on her behind "Turn off the light on your way out" she order "We will talk in the morning"

"Just kidding ma'am" she got up and turned off her light "Good choice honey" she smile at me and went back to bed. As I was walking out, I heard a voice coming from Ryuko's room. Is not the first time I've heard it, truth is, Ryuko talks in her sleep. Sometimes it freaks me out, because I don't want her to be interrupted while doing that.

Is bad for your mind and your soul if someone wakes you up. I know she will be fine now, she stopped her taking and I walk in to my room. Suddenly I got a text message from Byakuya, it said to be careful with Rukia, she's not the type of person who likes to be waken-up in the morning.

"We will see about that." I wrote him back. He sent me a smile face and I turned my light off. I can't sleep, just to think that my youngest daughter is now with us makes me nervous and happy. Tomorrow I need to take Satsuki to the clinic to get her shots. She fears more about the needles more than my belt or the paddle.

Is morning already, the girls are probably still sleeping. I can assure that Ryuko is, as for the other two, who knows. "Satsuki, come on, wake up honey. We leave in an hour" she rub her sleepy eyes and slowly got up "Oh mom…I don't want to go…" she complains "Do we have to talk about this again?" she knows what I mean.

"No ma'am" she put on her under wear and her skirt. "I need to wake up your sisters. Wait for us in the kitchen" she nodded and I walk out "Ryuko, come on girl, wake up" I rub her sore bottom and she woke up "Good morning mom" she looked at herself and shiver "Does it hurt?" I ask her.

"A little. Hey mom, are we going to the clinic today?" she ask cleaning her drool "Yes, come on get up and wash your face, I need to go check on Rukia, wait in the kitchen with your sister" she hug me and run out of the room. I walk to my daughter's room and I hear her cough.

"Are you sick?" she jump up "Oh, no, not at all" her voice sounds hoarse like "Yeah, I think you are" I grab her face and check her throat "Good think we are going to the clinic today, maybe you will get some kind of medicine" she stood quiet "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" she slowly nodded.

"Wow, so sensitive you are" she blush a little "Put something on, we have to leave to your sister's appointment in a few. I will be waiting down stairs in the kitchen" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walk out. Her cheeks are warm and a little bit red. Good thing I have the day free.

"Where's Rukia?" the girls ask "She's coming, oh and she's getting sick, so we might take a while to get out of the clinic" Satsuki is not happy to hear the word 'clinic' as for Ryuko, she's not concern about anything, just yet "Good morning" Ryuko says "Are you okay?" Satsuki asks.

"Yeah, can I have a glass of water?" Satsuki got up and grabbed a cup "Should I give her cold water?" she asks me "Not too cold" she put half of cold water and half of the warm water "Thanks" Rukia immediately drink the water "What are we having for breakfast?" Ryuko desperately ask.

"Cereal, I don't have time to get you guys a decent meal" she got up and put the plates on the table "What is this?" Rukia ask staring at a baby's plate "That's yours." Ryuko laugh "One!" she stopped laughing "Two!" Satsuki grab the plate and put it on the cabinet "Here you go" I glare at Ryuko, for her childish behavior.

"What? I was going just kidding! Mom…!" I grab a wood spoon and smack her on her rear end "OWWW…!" she's crying on the counter "Do not start trying to be like your foolish friends at school. You hear me?" she rub her buttocks "Yes mom…" she deserves a hug. She first didn't want to, but she gave in.

END OF AJ'S POV

RUKIA'S POV

"Rukia, sit down" AJ put three boxes of cereal on the table. Satsuki grabbed the chocolate one and Ryuko got the rainbow one "Try mine" Satsuki served me on my plate "Oh thanks" I tried to grab the milk but Ryuko grabbed it first "Stop it" Satsuki scold "You don't tell me what to do"

"Hey! Are you two going to start fighting again?" AJ looks mad "No ma'am, but Ryuko is being mean to our little sister" Ryuko looked down and ignored AJ's glare "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean" AJ smile and padded her on the back "I hope not young lady" Ryuko blush at AJ's tone of voice.

"Here you go little sis" Satsuki serve me the milk before she served herself "Thanks Satsuki" she smiled at me and gave me a spoon "Ange you idiot! Stop pushing me!" Salia trip and fell on her stomach "Are you okay?" AJ ask helping her stand "Yes ma'am" Sala angrily pin Ange down, stripping her from her shorts.

"Let this be the last time, you hear Ange!?" Ange started crying at the fifth smack. I turn to look at Satsuki and she smiled at me "You want to know a secret?" she asks "What? A secret?" she pointed at the fridge "That's mom when she was a baby, don't you think she looks cute showing her goodies?"

"You damn brats" AJ took the picture off the fridge "Who did it?" she ask angry "Not me" Ryuko immediately responded "It was Rukia" my face went blank "No…it wasn't me, I swear" Satsuki started laughing "I was just kidding, it was me, I'm sorry" AJ pull Satsuki by the arm and to her lap.

"Ow, mother, I said I'm sorry." Satsuki pleaded "And stop laughing, you knew it was hanging around, now didn't you?" the tenth smack landed on her bottom, making Satsuki moan "No…mom…" AJ held her arms down "Oh yes, you know my rules young lady" her pale round buttocks are now sticking out on the air.

"OUCH! Mother please stop…!" Satsuki's first tears are starting to form in her eyes "And you are next little girl" she said turning to look me in the eyes "But I didn't do anything ma'am…!" I can't believe I just pleaded for my ass "Oh, you bet you did, now get over here" she let Satsuki up.

"But mom…" did I just call her that? "Alright, I forgive you, but you Satsuki, you are grounded" she hug me instead "Really? How come you didn't punish me?" she kiss me on the cheek and whisper "Because" it tickle my ear "That's not even an answer" she gave me a soft smack on my right buttock, reminding me of the smack last night.

"Alright kids. Let's go" she grabbed her purse, Satsuki pull up her garments and wash her face, Ryuko put the plates on the sink and I didn't know what to do. I walk behind AJ and Satsuki, Ryuko was way ahead of us. Suddenly, I heard a hollow and was distracted by the sound of the air.

" _I need to help that soul_ " I thought to myself "Rukia?" I turn and AJ was waiting for me "I-" my situation is the worst "Let it be, come on let's go" she's not thinking about my pride, now is she? "Come on Rukia, let it go" she sounds confident "But you don't understand" she grab my hand and smile.

"You are more important, now come on, you need to see the doctor or else you will get a worse fever" all of a sudden I started feeling tired "Rukia, Rukia" her voice is fainting "Got you" my vision was getting clear but still blurry "Mother" I saw her smile and suddenly I didn't know what was going on.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia, wake up honey" I opened my eyes and saw a white room. Satsuki is getting her first shot I can tell, by the fact that there is other three syringes laying down on the doctor's desk "Calm down Satsuki, it's only three more" AJ assured "Mom, I'm scare" AJ put Satsuki's face on her abdomen blocking her vision.

"There you go" the lady turn to look at me, unfortunately I hid my face in my mother's chest "I need you to lay her upside down on this bed" I hear her say "Alright Rukia, you need to lay in your tummy" I was placed on the bed and I saw the lady grabbing some stuff out for whatever she was going to do to me.

"You don't have any idea what she's going to do to you, now do you?" Ryuko ask "No, what is she going to do?" Satsuki push her back to not let me know what was about to happen to me "Alright, I need you to bare her bottom and bend her on her knees" I turn to look at AJ and she stood next to me.

"No, stop, don't do this" I felt AJ's arm push me down and my panties being removed at the same time "Don't be embarrass daughter, she has seen buttholes before and from older people" AJ assure "I need you to calm down and relax, I won't look as long as you stay put" the woman assure.

"I don't care!" I tried to get up and AJ grabbed me again putting me back in place "Move again and you will earn a hard spank" she warn "Rukia, calm down, we've been there as well" Satsuki grabbed my hand and I felt something go through my butthole "AJ!" she push me down and I felt the woman's finger go through my hole.

"Can you make sure she takes it in?" AJ grabbed me and sat me on her lap "See, it wasn't as bad as you imagined, but seriously, you did good, I'm proud of you" she's making my butt to be tight "Don't be mad, this is not to embarrass you" she hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Here is what she's going to be taking for the next few days, make sure she takes them all, otherwise it won't work" she hand AJ a medical prescription with so many things written in it "Wait what?" I tried to see it but AJ put it on her packet "Let me see it" I argue "Is not for you, young lady"

"Yes it is, let me see" she turn me the other way and finished paying. Satsuki was making painful expressions the whole way to the pharmacy, for some reason AJ didn't let me go with her. Satsuki wouldn't let me go either, and Ryuko doesn't want to tell me. AJ came out of the pharmacy with a black bag in hand.

"What is that?" I try to peek inside but she notice me and tight it up "Stop trying to see what it is, I will show you when we get home" she promise "Okay, fine" she hold my hand and I walk at her speed. Ryuko kicked a small rock and it landed on a little boy's ice cream. She started laughing and AJ didn't notice what happened.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I ask her "Nope! And you better not tell mom, or else" she gave me an evil look "Or else?" I made AJ turn our way "What's going on?" she raise her eyebrow making both of us nervous "Nothing ma'am" I ended up lying, I have to admit, I do not want to get Ryuko in trouble.

"Mom, can you give me ten?" Ryuko asked "Here" she handed the ten dollars and I watched Ryuko run to an ice cream shop "I wonder what she has in mind" Satsuki heard me and turn to her right "You think she's going to buy him a new one?" Satsuki nodded "She pretends to be mean around you, but she does have a heart"

"But I'm still here" she pointed at the ice cream shop and she was gone "Where she go?" I turn to my right and she was there standing "Wait a minute, when?" she show her tongue and me and I couldn't help but to be angry at her "Told you" Satsuki said smacking Ryuko on the head.

"Ichigo's house!" AJ pull me back "Why not?" she is not letting me go say hi "You need to get home and rest, you can talk to him at school" we kept on walking, but I couldn't stop looking back "Satsuki, don't forget to turn in the essays. I hope you worked on them" I turn to look at Satsuki.

"Yes mother" Ryuko stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down "Can I jump?" AJ gave her five soft smacks for saying that "Okay, I was just kidding mom" Satsuki also looked mad "Stop kidding or I will make you kid for reals" AJ warn with another smack "I'm sorry then"

"Hey,moooooooooooomm-" AJ smack her on the head "Stop it" Ryuko started laughing and running through the street "Would you please stop getting off the side walk?" AJ angrily ask "Nope" AJ grab her by the hand and Ryuko started blushing "Mom, this is embarrassing" now she understands me.

"Just wait until we get home, I will introduce you to my new hair blush" Ryuko stopped and smiled at AJ "Mom, have I tell you how beautiful you are?" I look at AJ and she does looks beautiful and like our older sister too "Hey beautiful! You want to get my phone number?" we heard someone shout out loud.

"This is why I don't like coming out with you" Ryuko is angry all of a sudden "Ryuko, is not like I care what they say, and you know that" Ryuko ignore her and kept walking faster "Hey, Satsuki, why is she mad?" Satsuki played with my hair for a minute "It's hard to have a mother who looks like a teenager and walk around the streets without getting that kind of crap"

"But, she is an adult isn't she?" AJ smile "I only have my eyes in one man, and that is your father" suddenly a man came closer to AJ and started surrounding her "What's your name beautiful?" he ask her "AJ, AJ Kuchiki" she answered "Oh and what are you doing walking around the streets on your own with your three little sisters?"

"Excuse me?" the man grab AJ from the waist and got closer to her face "I'm going to need you tonight" he got close to AJ's face but AJ didn't let him kiss her "Let go" a cold voice comes out of her "Make me" she pushed him hard and he landed on the ground hitting himself on a wall.

"You got it all wrong man, this beautiful girls are not my little sisters, they are my three little daughters which I love and will never do anything to hurt their feelings. Get lost and never look me in the eyes again. Do you understand!?" she slap him across the face "You-" she slap him once again.

"Don't you dare say it!" she warn him "Come on girls, let's go" she's angry. This time you can tell that she did everything she could to not kill that man back there "Ryuko! I won't tell you again. Get your ass over here right NOW!" she yelled. People were watching us, but Ryuko calmed down.

We finally got home and AJ still looks angry. I'm kind of scare just to see the look on her face "Satsuki, you know what to do, Ryuko and Rukia, come with me" she lift me up to her arms and got me upstairs "Get in your room and do not come out, do you understand?" Ryuko landed on her bed.

"Fine!" AJ put me down and took her belt off "Raise your voice at me again and your ass will be lit on fire tonight. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ryuko nodded with fear in her face. Tears running down her cheeks and AJ with the belt half way down "You are grounded for a month" she slam the door behind her.

She took me to the bathroom and strip me from my clothes, then my under garments "Do you think I'm harsh with her? I just don't know what to do anymore. I know the spankings help, but I hate to spank her after I had a rough day. I know she gets in my nerves too, but I do not want to hurt her either"

"I'm sorry" I hug her and she hug me back "I'm glad you are here my baby girl. I think that not having you frustrated me even more. I know I was kind of mean, but usually I do get her little ass, she should be grateful that I didn't because I have to take care of you" she gave me soft smack on my right buttock making me blush.

"But mom, I still want to know what the prescription said" she smile and took out the piece of paper "Yeah, I don't understand a word it says" she took the black bag out and opened it "Well I have good news and bad news. Which one you want first?" she ask sitting on the floor with me between her legs.

"Bad first" she kiss me in the cheek "You need to take three more suppositories and get an injection every day for a week, and the good news are, that I will put the medicine myself, so you don't have to worry about it, and you get to stay home if you want" my face suddenly feels like fire.

"Mother, please don't make me take them. Please I promise to take care of myself from now on" she turn me upside down and rub my back "I love you little girl, that's why I'm going to make you take them" a few smacks landed on my rear end "Tell me, why are your nipples hard?" I felt her fingers touch them.

"Because it's cold and you have me naked " the warmth water stared coming down the shower and she sat me on the bathtub "Better?" my goodness I can't believe I'm letting her see me completely nude "Hey Rukia, have you been with a boy before?" damn she's going to start asking me the not good questions.

"No ma'am, but why ask?" she blush "Well, I'm not sure myself." It looks like she's thinking about something "Take it easy, I can lift you up" she bend me over her arm and washed my bottom "Rukia, you are so freaking pretty" she rub my buttocks making me shiver "Why is that?" I ask her.

"Just saying little daughter" I stood on my feet and look her in the eyes. She has dark black eyes, it doesn't make sense to me why I came out with purple eyes "Can I ask you something?" she nod "Who's eyes do I have?" she sat on the edge of the tub "My grandma had light purple eyes, your grandma also came out with different eyes and so did I"

"Whose eyes are those?" she look at herself in the mirror "This are the eyes of a killer, my grandpa was from the Uchiha clan. One of the most dangerous clans there are. Up until now, there is only a few of us left. It won't be long when Madara comes looking for us" this is terrible, I don't get it.

"Madara? Who's that?" a thought came into mind, or more like a vision of the past. I saw a man standing in front of a town. Suddenly his eyes turned red and the whole place was filled with fired. People were burning alive and he was laughing without regrets. Another man came forth and tried to stop him. Bad was his luck, he died from the burning flames.

"Those eyes, what are they?" she has the same eyes as the man "This is my curse Rukia, and I'm sure some of my children were born with them, unfortunately, you have it as well" she look right through my eyes making them burn as hell "Stop" she let go of my vision and I see nothing but blur.

"How did you know?" I ask her "No one but me and your grandma knows about this, but you were left in the soul society because Madara was looking for you. He doesn't know that you are still alive, he thinks that you died, I'm sure you will be fine now that you are older." She said sure.

"How can you say that? I can die!" frustration took over me "I won't let you die Rukia, I know for fact that he's after little babies because he can use them for when they grow older, you are no longer in that stage. You are safe now" easy for her to say, but I don't dare to say anything else. She looks mad for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry" she lift me up and wrap me in a towel. I'm kind of scare now that I'm in her arms. It looks like I have it easy, Ryuko, yelled at her and she almost beat the shit out of her. I'm starting to like being the youngest of my siblings. But then I get to be boss around by them, I'm sure it won't be easy then.

"It looks like your fever went down a bit. I will put you in a shirt and you can take a nap. I need to do some paper work for my job tomorrow" she started by drying my hair. Next came my arm pits and she tickle me which I started laughing. She dry my breast areas and then my abdomen.

"No, not there, I can dry myself" she grab my ankles and lift my body up "Stop acting like something you are not" she dry my crotch and my ass. I got a playful smack for trying to convince her "There, all clean. I will let you take a nap now, and don't try anything funny, or else" another smack landed on my right buttock.

"When you put it that way, I don't want to think to do it" she put the blanket covering my nude bottom and turn the light off. The light on the side of her desk is still on, but is not as bright as the one above her bed. Her bedroom is twice as bigger than mine. She has her own studio here.

"Mom, may I come in?" oh good is Satsuki. Just to hear her voice makes me happy. It's probably because she has been nice to me this whole time "Come in" I turn to the door way and she was holding some papers in hand "Oh, hey little sis. How are you feeling?" she ask walking towards AJ's desk.

"Have it all done?" AJ ask grabbing the bunch of papers "Yes ma'am, can you help me review them?" AJ grabbed a pen and started reading through "Rukia! I'm watching you, young lady" I lay back down and my eyes started closing. Suddenly the sound of the AC turned into a lullaby.

END OF RUKIA'S POV


End file.
